


Family Matters

by ami_ven



Series: Sheppard Brothers [3]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: mcsheplets, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 12:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2151123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, ‘family’ takes a bit of work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Matters

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "mcsheplets" prompt #182 "responsibility"

Even with the cover story of negotiating a new military contract to explain his second trip to Colorado, there were a lot of things for Dave to do before he could leave Sheppard Industries, incommunicado, for three weeks.

SI was a multi-national Fortune 500 company, and it was still run chiefly by its CEO rather than a board of directors, so Dave had to shift a considerable amount of authority, temporarily at least, to cover for his absence. But even in the Pegasus Galaxy— in the _lost city of Atlantis_ — he couldn’t stop worrying about things back home. 

Which was possibly why he was distracted enough to say something as stupid as, “Johnny, you just don’t understand the kind of responsibilities I deal with on a regular basis.”

John had walked away without another word, and that had been hours ago.

“Now I know you’re related to Sheppard,” said a voice, and Dave whirled, clutching at the balcony rail. “This is the highest point with outside access, and the door only opens for natural gene carriers. And me, of course.”

Rodney stepped outside, and let the door close behind him. “So, when Colonel I’m-Not-Sulking comes up here to ‘think’, _I_ have to climb all these damn steps looking for him.”

“John comes up here?” Dave asked.

“Yes, and usually when he’s avoiding talking about his feelings. So, talk.”

“I… What?”

Rodney sighed. “Sheppard knows I suck at this kind of thing,” he muttered.

“Did John send you?”

“Not exactly. But he’s talked to Jeannie enough times that I probably owe him one. Also, you’re a civilian and we can’t just let you wander around, so _somebody_ would have to come find you.”

“ _You’re_ a civilian,” Dave pointed out, because that was one of the first things that had struck him, just how many non-military people there were here.

“Please,” Rodney scoffed. “I’m a _genius_. I’m also very interested to know what you said to Sheppard to make him suddenly need to ‘test the stabilizers’ on one of the puddle jumpers.”

Dave winced and looked back over the ocean. “He didn’t tell you?”

“He will when he gets back,” said Rodney, with quiet confidence. “But I need to know if I should tell him to talk to you, or just send you back to Earth while he’s still out.”

Despite the very obvious threat, Dave smiled— his brother was lucky to have people like this. Then, he sighed. “I was thinking about all the meetings and presentations and decisions going on without me on Earth, and I think I accidentally implied that my responsibilities to Sheppard Industries were more important than John’s responsibilities here.”

“And does anyone _die_ when you make a mistake?” growled Rodney, then continued more softly, “John knows the name of every single person who has died under his command. There are a lot of them, and John believes that each one was his fault, even if he never had a single hope to save them. He honestly believes that it’s his job to do something heroic and stupid, if it means somebody else is safe.”

“I— Has it been that bad?” Dave asked, faintly. “The briefing said… I know this region is some sort of war zone— I had to sign about a dozen waivers that my lawyers would hate, if they had the clearance to see them— but John’s the base commander. He shouldn’t be in danger like that…should he?”

“Wow, you two really _haven’t_ talked,” said Rodney. “Not that John will talk, mind you. Sometimes, you’ve just got to… _understand_.”

“Yeah,” said Dave, on a long breath.

Rodney sighed. “I knew I should have gotten Teyla to do this.”

“No,” said Dave. “I’m really glad that John has people who care about him, like you do.”

“He doesn’t make it easy. But it’s worth the effort.”

Dave looked sideways at him. “So… you and John?”

“Yeah,” said Rodney. “The regs have changed, and we haven’t really made a big deal about it. And, John wasn’t sure how you’d take it.”

“That he has someone he loves? I’m glad. A little shocked, but glad. I meant what I said to John about getting to know each other again, but there’s still a lot of things to get over, for both of us. Will you let me apologize to him, or am I getting a one-way ticket home?”

Rodney managed a smile. “Don’t get too mushy on him. I don’t think Sheppard could handle it. Jeannie and I got a second chance to be family again, and he deserves one, too. But this is your only warning— don’t screw it up.”

“I’ll do my best,” Dave promised.

THE END


End file.
